


Have in Common

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Spoilers, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after The Future, Steven visits his therapist.
Kudos: 2





	Have in Common

Steven was now driving to San Marimela

Steven walked into a office

Steven opened the door

Steven sits on a couch

A half portuguese woman walked to a half human teenage boy.

She has long curly brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears glasses, a gray sweater, blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Despite being chubby, she has wide hips and muscular legs.

Her name is Mani Carmona

Mani said "Hi I'm Manuela Soledad Carmona"

"Steven Quartz Cutie Pie DeMayo Universe"

A montage begins and ends with Mani doing psychology

"Alright let's get you ready but first take a deep breath"

Steven take a deep breath and began to explain the events from Season 1 to Steven Universe Future and it breaks his heart into pieces

Mani started to feel sorry for Steven

"Hey it's okay we have in common"

Mani sighed "I too was stressed out"

Steven said "Thanks Dr. Carmona"

Mani said in Portuguese "You're welcome Steven take care"

Steven walked into his car and drives away

The End


End file.
